


his, hers

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Sasuke believed for a long time he never needed peace—a tranquility that could be shared with someone, given by someone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	his, hers

It's his first morning as a husband. Like every morning ever since he started traveling with Sakura, her breath blows against his neck and her hold on his torso tightens every time he attempts to escape it.

Like every typical morning ever since she joined him, the impulse to look at her face seizes him. Surprisingly, Sakura doesn't move as he shifts in their marital futon and faces her features pacified by sleep. He knows her enough to believe she would be mortified that he's grown accustomed to watching her dream and slowly come back to consciousness. 

For his own entertainment, his index lifts and prods her cheek.

"Shashuke…"

He chuckles as she immediately turns away from him, bringing her warmth with her.

Outside, the sun has risen. Sasuke can hear the loud voice of the farmer talking with one of the village's old ladies, the chakra signatures of shinobi crossing the village's border. 

Unlike any day, duty doesn't call him. He pushes the thoughts of helping the villagers aside and flattens his back onto the futon. A different duty calls him.

From now on, he is a husband.

A flawed one. A husband who made mistakes, in spite of Sakura's convinction that he atoned for his sins. He thinks about it sometimes—the lives he took, the wrong he's done. It feels like so long ago.

He is, in the end, nothing like his father. Itachi is different—he's never had the chance to marry, and Sasuke doubts he's ever known romantic love. Every time spent with his older brother at a young age feels so far away, and at the time the brothers had only eyes for each other.

There's no model to look up to, no mold to fit in in that aspect.

His mother's smiles lead him to believe his own father had been a good husband. Silent but devoted. Docile, even. Sometimes she sat on the engawa and waited for him dutifully to come home, and whispered to each other before retreating to their room.

Sasuke believed he never needed that peace—a tranquility that could be shared with someone, given by someone, for a long time.

A life in solitary could only be considered if he hadn't met her.

Nothing could ever compare to waking up next to her, listening to her voice and feeling her warm skin brush against his, as ridiculous as those thoughts would sound to his twelve year old self.

He recalls not being so unaffected by her charms back then, either.

Sakura shifts again, this time turning with eyes struggling to stay open. She yawns, blinks, and reaches for him without thinking.

Sasuke lets himself be pulled against her smaller form. He's not against being pulled out from his train of thoughts, no matter how harmless they are if it means he can be surrounded in her softness and scent.

"Good morning," she says in a raspy voice.

She stares at him, her green eyes dazed under her heavy lids.

"Hn." 

He leans down to kiss her lips. Slowly, tenderly, like a first morning should be between spouses. Her hands hold onto his cheeks as she sighs into the kiss.

"I love you," he says, looking into her eyes.

He doesn't remember saying those words to anyone before her, like those words had been meant for her alone. 

It does please her to hear those words. Each time her face lights up, color rising to her cheeks, and his own heart feels like it might jump out of his chest.

Sakura must feel it too. She hasn't let go of him since waking up, her chest flattening against his, one leg curled around his hip. The knowledge of their proximity does nothing to lessen his excitement, instead they make him relive the events of the night before.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmurs, and looks at his lips, capturing them. He lets her lead the kiss, urging his lips to part with her tongue as her hands move to the back of his head to stroke his hair.

"I dreamed about this for a long time," she confesses breathlessly after separating their lips.

She closes her eyes and he doesn't say a word, giving her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I don't find it hard to believe," he says against her cheek. His hand rests on her back.

"Still. I may need some time adapting to this new reality," she says softly, "Being your wife, that is."

"Take your time. I'm not leaving this bed," he tells her as she opens her eyes, looking up at him, "And I won't let you either."

"Good," she smirks, one finger tracing his jaw, "No one should have my husband's attention today. No one but me."

**Author's Note:**

> 💍


End file.
